Journey of a Lifetime
by AnimeGirl1220
Summary: At the end of the school year in high school, six normal girls are just taking their End of Course exams. However, a freak storm is unleashed on their school during lunch, and all of them are transported to the Pokémon world! How will they get home? WILL they get home? Read, and find out! Currently under construction- this is being re-written, first chapter is up!
1. The Storm

**So, this is the re-write of my old Pokémon fanfic. This one, I promise, will be better. No self-insert, and no crappy OCs. So, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Storm**

I yawned as I sat up in bed. Stealing a look at my alarm clock, I saw that it was only 6:15 am. I can afford a few more minutes of sleep. So, I let myself fall back down onto the bed. My room? Cold. My bed? Warm. I think you can see where this is going.

"Too cold," I mumbled, rolling over. Just as I began to fall back asleep…

"Katie! Get up, and get read for school!" I rolled over again. You see, that was my mom. She… doesn't like it when I sleep in. Because if I miss the bus, she has to drive me. And she does _not _like driving me.

"I'm up, mom," I lied. I heard her walk away.

Again, my mom hates having to drive me. But, hell, I've only missed the bus once or twice this year, so why worry? I'll be fine. Just another… five… minutes…

~.~.~.~.~

I opened my eyes and stared out the window. I couldn't really see out through my blinds, but it was getting brighter out. I heard a few birds chirping outside. Groaning, I sat up and stretched. Ugh, why did I do that? Whenever I go back to sleep in the morning, I always wake up more tired than I went to sleep. Momentary lapse of judgment, courtesy of getting only three hours of sleep last night. God, I really need to stop knocking off at three in the morning.

I looked at my alarm clock and paled, seeing that it had been anything but 'ten or so minutes'. The time read 6:33. I have roughly three to four minutes to get up, get dressed, and get to school. Oh, shit.

I practically _flew _out of bed, and made a bee-line to my closet. I quickly pealed off my cartoon cat t-shirt and Tweety-bird shorts and yanked open my closet door. I pulled on a bra, a loose purple T-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers with aqua streaks.

When I finished getting dressed, I ran to the bathroom to, err… get some _business _done, before quickly brushing my dull brown hair into a sloppy ponytail, and practically _flew_ to the door. My mom was waiting for me in the living room.

"You got up late again, didn't you? Well, you'd better run. The kid down the street already left." F-k.

I quickly put on my watch, my lucky necklace, my lucky bracelet, my silver snake ring, and my soft, fluffy grey jacket, grabbed my iPod and my black backpack, and shot out the door.

I tore up the path to the bus stop (which was at the end of my street. I'm at the _other _end of my street. F-k) like all hell was after me. I barely got there in time. In fact, the bus pulled up to the curb before I did, but I still barely got there in time. Oh _hell_, that was a close one!

I quickly boarded the bus and dropped down in the first seat on the left (well, on the right, if you're facing the front). After me and the three boys I share a bus stop with sat down, the driver closed the door, and the bus was once again moving down the street. We stopped at the next street down. Then, my best friend, Natalie Langston, got on the bus.

She has chocolate-brown hair, brown eyes, and she's kind of tanned. And, she may be a little short, but she is _really _skinny. Think, twig.

She was wearing a blue shirt that showed a macaroni noodle, a block of cheese, and a heart, light tan shorts, and black and white knee-high converse.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied, dropping into the seat next to me. And, other than my iPod, the rest of the ride was completely silent. Hey, there's not much to talk about in the morning. And if I wanted to make it awkward, I'd just start talking about the weather.

Anyway, after picking up the rest of the kids, the bus driver drove us to school.

Ah, high school. The bane of my very existence, but at the same time, it's the only place where I can see most of my friends. Ironic, no?

Wait, where was I again? Oh, right. School. We just arrived. And by the time we got there? It was raining. F-k.

Anyway, me and Nat speed-walked to the back-entrance to the cafeteria so that we could get breakfast (and get out of the rain). Or, as Nat calls it early in the morning, 'brefast.'

Basically, students aren't allowed into the hallways until 7:00 (it was currently 6:54), but we are allowed into the Commons and the cafeteria. Then, the bell rings, signaling that you can go into the halls, and 15 minutes later, the bell rings for us to go to first hour. Well, usually.

This week, we have EOCs (End of Course exams), so the schedule is all fucked up. First off, all classes are lengthened to around two and a half hours. Also, you only go to three classes per day, and it's always either the even-numbered hours, or the odds. It's never both, just either-or. It's so screwed up right now.

Anyway, back to entering the cafeteria.

Recently, people have had the good sense to stick a rock in the door, so now you don't have to knock for practically forever and wait for someone to open it for you; it usually automatically locks from the inside, so you can't just open the door and walk in.

Thankfully, _blessedly_, the line was short today. When it gets too long, it takes effing for_ever_ to get your food. Once, I hardly had time to eat anything at all before I had to take off. But, enough about my half-assed problems. On to the rest of the morning.

They weren't serving anything that really looked too edible today, so I just grabbed a bagel and a packet of cream cheese. Hey, better than eating that inedible crap they call sausage, no?

So, with a carton of chocolate milk(?) and the bagel in hand, I walked with Nat over to the table where we usually sit. Well, not so much a table, more like a spot on the bench.

_BEEP_

A low, dull tone echoed through the building. The 'bell.' Now, we're allowed in the halls. Fifteen minutes until classes start.

Usually, at around five minutes till' (or earlier, depending on when I finish eating), I head to the library, but it's apparently being used for EOC testing right now, so I'm not allowed in. Which sucks, because I have two books out. And I'm pretty sure that they're due by now. Well, I can't turn them in until next week, when EOCs end, so, oh well. After all, it's not like the school's library charges late fees or anything. You just can't check anything else out until the overdue books are either paid for, renewed, or checked in. They aren't really strict with that stuff here.

Anyway, enough about my library rant. I started tearing off pieces of bagel to dip into the cheese. It's not bad. I actually like their bagels; they're warm and soft. Plus, I'm a cheese freak. So, warm n' soft bagels + cream cheese = a very happy Katie. For the moment, anyway.

_BOOM_

Huh. Thunder. And I think we all know that thunder means lightning. If only I'd seen the flash… I might've been able to tell how far away it was. Oh, well. Not that big of a deal.

"Hey, I wonder if they'll call off school for the storm?" I heard another friend of mine say. Her name is Kaitlyn, but we call her ociffer. Interesting, no? … Gah, I've been watching too much Hetalia. I'm starting to talk like France, with all the 'no's I'm adding at the end of my sentences. Damn you, France!

"Who knows? Maybe. Hopefully," Miranda answered Kaitlyn. Or, again, as we in Anime Club call her, 'Occifer.' How did that weird nickname come about? Well, we were messing around in Anime Club, and Nat kept calling her 'Occifer' by accident instead of Officer (she was the treasurer, therefore an 'officer' in the club), and that led to jokes about policemen, and how occifer is the drunk way of saying officer, and a nickname was born.

Anyway, before long, we got into some random conversation about the zombie apocalypse.

"Look, all I'm saying is that if there really _was _a zombie apocalypse, at least sixty percent of the population would survive. I mean, really, look at how many games, movies, books, and comic books are out there about the 'impending' apocalypse. People are _overly _prepared for it," Miranda stated firmly.

"Except for us fat-ass Americans. Hell, half of us wouldn't even bother to get off our asses and run; we'd just sit on the couch and watch Sports Center while the zombies nommed on us," I joked.

"American pride!" Occifer cried, doing a fist pump. We all laughed.

"Yeah, we're the only country in the world that wouldn't get off it's ass to save it's own life," Miranda said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" said Nat with mock enthusiasm. "Isn't it _great_?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Wonderful."

"But, seriously, if there was one, there're a lot of people that could just sit underground in their bunkers and wait it out," Miranda pointed out.

"Like, the kind they build on Doomsday Bunkers?" I ask.

"Yeah, those. Those are built to withstand _all _kinds of shit. Who says that a bunch of rotten corpses that just started walking around could bust down a 3-foot-thick steel door?"

"They probably couldn't. They'd burrow underground and dig up through your floor," said Nat, looking completely serious.

"Oh, wonderful. Thanks, that'll make me sleep _so _much better," I said sarcastically.

"No problem!" I rolled my eyes, grinning.

_BEEP_

And, there's the bell. Well, time for first hour.

I got up and threw my trash away, before entering the Commons, and heading up the hallway to the left. This hour, I have health. It's not as bad as I thought it'd be. Plus, during EOC testing, all we do is review and watch movies. So, it's almost kina fun. Almost. Really, all we watch are those inspirational-type sports movies.

The health class I have is in a separate building. For whatever reason, it's in the Art Building.

The Art Building is, eh, a small-ish red building made of metal and concrete with a chain-link fence in front of it. It's surrounded to the front and right by parking spaces, and to the back and left by, well, a couple things. Behind it is the softball field, the track, and the football field and to the left is a large open area that gets used when PE teachers take their classes outside. Sometimes. Other times, we just go the to track and football field and just do, well, whatever. Walk the track, toss a football around, kick a soccer ball, play Frisbee. All that good jazz.

Anyway, I walked into health. The class was almost empty, but that's fine. I don't really know anyone in here anyway, so I don't have anyone to wait for.

I took out a notebook and started to draw. That's basically how I spend class time nowadays; I read, or draw. Because, really, there isn't much left that they can teach us that we don't already know. Honestly, it's easy by this point. All we're really doing anymore are reviews and preparation for finals, which are going to be on the last two days of school.

Anyway, all I really did for the rest of class was read and draw. And, when I didn't feel like doing either of those, I watched the movie that was playing. It was something called Lean on Me. You know, like the song? Yeah. Anyway, it's not a bad movie.

After health, I met up with Nat, and we headed to world history. The teacher is really cool. Seriously, I'm going to miss this class next year. It's really fun, and once or twice, at the end of class, he showed some funny videos. Plus, history is my favorite subject.

"So… did you write more for the Heart no Kuni?" Nat asked, referring to the Heart/Joker/Clover no Kuni no Alice fanfic I was writing.

"Eh… no," I replied.

"Bah! I hate you!"

"Oh, calm down. I'll write more tonight, okay?"

"Mehhhhhhh!" I rolled my eyes. I don't know why, but people actually seem to like the crap I write. Why? I couldn't say. I'm not a fantastic author. More like crap-tastic.

Anyway, we took more notes on World War I in class today, and after awhile, the bell rang for A lunch (there're three lunches; A, B, and C). Most kids leave their stuff in the room, because we come back after lunch, but I take mine with me. My DS and iPod are in there, and I don't want my stuff to get stolen. After all, I'm not always the first back to class. Plus, I kind of want to battle my friend, Abbie, today. I have both Pokémon Black and White (though I've only beaten the game in Black), and I tend to use Black to battle her.

"Gonna battle Abbie again, today?" Nat asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't really see why you keep battling. You almost always win." Reason being? My Pokémon get a lot of type advantages off of hers. Without those, I'd be toast.

"I know, but its fun. I've never had anyone to battle with before."

"Why not try and fight Cheyenne again?"

"And her hacked Haxorus? No thanks. Ugh, God, that thing was faster than my _Emolga_. And we were fighting an even battle, with everyone reduced to level fifty!"

"… Yeah, that was a fail on your part."

"Shaddup! She even admitted to hacking it in!"

"I didn't say _nothing_."

"Bullshit." Nat rolled her eyes.

And so, we continued to lunch. The line was at a depressing length by the time we got there, though. Ugh, wonderful. Now there won't be any time to battle. Though, there's actually a really nice selection for lunch today. Corn on the cob, chocolate pudding, spaghetti. I take back everything bad I ever said about this place.

But by the time we sat down, we had about ten or so minutes left to eat. FUUUUUUUUU-! If I could ragequit right now, I would. Not even joking.

"Hey, slowpoke," Abbie teased when I finally sat down. We eat in the Commons instead of the cafeteria.

"Oh, shut up. That line was like one of Dante's seven levels of hell."

"You've read that?" asked Claire, another one of my friends. But usually, I just call her Juliet. The reason being that when we were reading Romeo and Juliet in Language Arts, the first person to get the role of Juliet was her (we rotated). So, now I call her Juliet.

"… No, but if it has 'hell' in it, then it can be used to describe that line."

"Ha!" said Cheyenne. "For once, I got here first!"

"Yeah, yeah- Haley?" I said, spotting another one of my friends. Usually, we don't have the same lunch.

"Oh. Hey Katie!" she said in her characteristically loud voice. She has no inside voice.

Actually, this would be a pretty good time for introductions, no? Wait… argh, damn you, France!

Anyway, Cheyenne. She has medium length, cinnamon-brown hair that she usually keeps up in a bun or a ponytail, and brown eyes. She has a lot of freckles, and she wears glasses. At this time, she was wearing a fuzzy black jacket, blue jeans, and a sand-colored shirt that read 'Marik is SMEXY.' That probably refers to Marik Ishtar, from Yu-Gi-Oh. She's a huge fan, and a Marik fangirl. So, yeah. That probably explains it (though how the school is letting her wear a shirt that says 'smexy' on it is beyond me).

On to Abbie. She has long, honey-blonde hair that she keeps back in a ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing glasses, faded-ish blue jeans and a purple and black plaid jacket with a loose, turtle-neck-like collar. It was zipped up, so I couldn't see her shirt.

Haley has black hair (which she also keeps in a ponytail), and ebony eyes framed by glasses. She was wearing a black shirt with a moon on it, baggy black shorts, and a fluffy, hooded, dull red vest.

Finally, Clare. She has wavy (slightly frizzy), light brown hair that goes just a bit past her shoulders, brown eyes, and braces. She was wearing a black jacket, a sapphire-blue shirt with Mario and Luigi on it, and jeans.

Now, maybe it's about time to tell you what I look like, hmm? Well, I have plain brown hair and hazel eyes. That's about all you need to know that you don't already know. Anyway.

"Jeez," said Abbie. "It's really getting bad out there." It's true, it was. You see, there's a whole wall in the Commons made almost entirely of glass. It also has three sets of glass doors on it. You can very clearly see outside. However, seeing past the rain is another matter.

"Yeah, you're right. God, I'd hate to be out in that," Clare commented.

"Ditto. Oh, hell, how are we going to get to the buses? We'll be soaked!" I said.

"Screw _getting _there; how are the drivers going to get us home?" asked Nat. "I mean, you can hear the wind from inside!" It's true; the high howling of the wind could be heard even 30 or so feet from the walls (which was where we were).

_BOOM_

Lightning. Well, actually its thunder. But you get the picture.

"Who knows?" I said.

"Time to start praying for a miracle!" Haley announced, practically to the whole Commons.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Cheyenne.

"Well, let's just hope that the school doesn't get hit by lightning, eh?" I said.

"Yeah…" said Nat.

"Thanks for jinxing it, Katie!" Abbie said, obviously joking.

"Yeah, now your plans for world domination will never come to pass," I said.

"… What?"

"I don't even know."

"Do you ever?"

"That… depends."

"Like the underwear?" We all burst out laughing. This is our little group of freaks. And you know what? We're perfectly fine with that. Being freaks, that is.

_BOOM_

_SNAP_

_POP_

A blinding light has instantly filled the room. All heads snap toward the window-wall. The flagpole was hit. There is a small crater around it, and the pole itself is blackened. That lightning strike was way too close for comfort… and it was powerful.

_BOOM_

I didn't see the flash for that one, but it sounded farther away. The lights flickered. Then, the intercom came on.

"_Students, we are entering a state of emergency," _said a voice undoubtedly belonging to the principal. _"The storm is too severe to attempt to leave campus. It is possible you may have to stay here overnight. Please exit to the Large-"_ I think he was about to say 'the Large Gym,' but the speakers cut. Along with the power. We could, however, hear the tornado warning siren, if just barely over the wind and rain.

_BOOM_

Another blinding flash of light filled the room, the sound following drowning out the siren completely. What the hell is going on? This is like what happens in Sci-Fi movies!

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Abbie. "What's going on? !" Took the words right out of my mouth.

Around us, chaos was raging. Students were running screaming, and the teachers looked about three seconds from following suit. We weren't exactly exceptions to that rule.

I picked up my backpack and said, "Guys, maybe we should head for cover or something. In case a tornado or something forms…"

"Yeah," said Nat, also grabbing her bag. "Let's go." Everyone else grabbed their stuff… but too late.

_BOOM_

Lightning struck the building. The harsh wind stripped the portion of weakened and torn ceiling off with ease. Rain sprayed across the room. We were soaked through in seconds. Wind whipped through everything, scattering papers, folders, empty cans, and Styrofoam dishes. Now, even the teachers had given up trying to restore order, and were running for cover. All was chaos. It's amazing how quickly life can go into a downward spiral, isn't it?

_BOOM_

Lightning struck down in the center of the room. A blinding light filled everything. I saw flashes of… things. I felt like I was falling. I could see others falling too… were they my friends? Or other people? There was no way to tell.

And then, everything went black.

**So, what do you think? Leave a review, if you want. It's how I tell whether or not people like the story. Please, no flames. They hurt :'(**


	2. I'm a Trainer!

**So, here's chapter two! I'd appreciate it if you reviewed both of these chapters separately, since I'm posting both at once, but if you don't, well, no hard feelings.**

**Chapter 2**

**I'm a Trainer!**

"_Hello? Are- are you girls alright?" _Hn? What? Ugh, five more minutes… _"Hey, um, are you… alive?" _Of course I am. Why wouldn't I- oh shit. Memories of the previous- what, hour? Day? Week? It's impossible to know how much time has passed. All I know is that, apparently, we were engulfed by some kind of lightning strike. Or maybe it was just me? As of yet, there's no way to tell.

Pretty much, all I really know right now it that I'm soaked, and I'm… somewhere. God, I don't even know where I am. But, first thing's first. Who's talking to me. I open my eyes… and see a huge freaking bird staring me down. WTF?

I sit bolt upright, and the bird jumps off of me, flapping back down to earth. But this isn't just any bird. It looks like a Pidove, from the Unova region. But that's impossible! Pokémon aren't real!

"_Oh! You're okay!" _It said- wait, _said_? ! I can understand birds now? ! Or is it a Pokémon? I don't even know!

Wait a minute… this seems awfully familiar… I quickly look down at my hands, and I'm relieved to find that I'm still human, and not a Pokémon myself, like in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games.

"Um…" I say, not really sure what _to _say to this 'Pokémon.' "Who… what are you?"

"_Oh! Well, um, I'm a Pidove!" _I almost died. Legit. Wait, does this mean I can talk to Pokémon? ! Oh, sweet! This is so- wait. Focus, girl. I've somehow been blasted into another dimension, where Pokémon exist. I have no idea where I am or what's going on, or, really, how I got here. And I can somehow talk to Pokémon.

"Ugh… Katie? That you?" I look over, and see Cheyenne sitting up. Next to her was Haley, to the right was Claire, and off to the left were Nat and Abbie. So, we're all here. That's good… I think.

"_Um, hey, are you girls alright?" the Pidove asked us._

"Holy crap! I can understand what its saying!" exclaimed Cheyenne.

"Um, yeah, we're fine. Just… can you please tell us where we are?"

"_Well, most humans call this 'Route 1.' And there's a town nearby. Does that help?"_

"Yeah, that helps a lot. Thanks."

"_No problem~!" _it chirped, before flying off. So, with any luck, we're near Nuvema town. Oddly fitting.

"Wait, where are we?" asked Clare.

"Guys, I think we're in the Pokémon world," I said slowly.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Nat sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcastic." Nat rolled her eyes.

"I meant, where are we, as in, are we near a _town_?"

"Apparently, according to that Pidove."

"You're listening… to a bird," Abbie deadpanned.

"A _Pidove_. A _Pokémon_! C'mon, Pokémon are a lot smarter than regular animals!"

"How do we even know it was a real Pidove?" Nat asked. She's trying to imply that I'm naïve; I can hear it in her voice.

"It told me!" I said indignantly.

"Oh, great, you're hearing voices now."

"You're just jealous because the voices only talk to me!" I huffed, obviously joking. Because, honestly, if I don't joke, I'll freak out.

"… Yeah. 'Jealous.' Let's just go with that."

"So, which way?" asked Haley. Shit. I didn't ask.

"Uh, this way!" I said, walking in a random direction. Hey, there're two ways we can go. As long as we hit a town soon, we're good. And if I'm going the right way… then they never have to find out!

Thankfully, we ended up in a town soon. The sign read 'Nuvema Town.' So, we're here. Right where you start in the game. Okay. That's a good sign… I hope. But, now that I think about it, we look really out of place. We're all soaked and wearing clothes that you wouldn't normally find in this _world_, much less this town. Plus, we don't know anyone here (well, _we_ know _them_, _they_ just don't know _us_), and two of us (Claire and Nat) don't know anything at all about this region. Perfect.

"Hey, look!" said Cheyenne, pointing to someone's backyard. I looked over, and saw two little girls and an Emolga playing with a small beach ball. Adorable. And they really look like they're having fun. I'm temped to walk over there and ask to join in. But that would be weird. I don't know them. I might get mistaken for a kidnapper.

"So, we found a town. Now what?" asked Claire.

"Maybe we should go find the Pokémon lab! This _is _Nuvema town, after all," said Abbie.

"Yeah, and then what?" asked Nat. "How are we supposed to-"

"Hey! You girls, over there!" Looking over, we saw four people approaching us. Two of them were the girl and boy characters you get to choose between when you're starting the game; Black and White. Otherwise known as Hilda and Hilbert. The other two were Bianca (her Japanese name being Belle) and Cheren, the main character's best friends. It was Bianca who called out to us, I think.

"Are you alright? You look like you jumped into the ocean," asked Black (Hilbert?).

"We're fine… I think," said Clare.

"That's good," said White (Hilda?).

"Who _are _you, anyway?" Cheren asked crossly.

"You don't have to be a prick," remarked Nat. Oh, here we go…

"I'm Cheyenne," said Cheyenne, stopping the inevitable argument, "and this is Haley, Katie, Nat, Claire, and Abbie," she continued, gesturing to each of us in turn.

"I can introduce myself," I grumbled. I don't like it when people introduce me. It's like they don't think I can do it myself. No one heard me, as usual, but I didn't want to say it again, so I stayed quiet.

"W-well, nice to meet you!" said Bianca. "I'm Bianca!"

"I'm Hilda, and this is Hilbert," said Hilda.

"… Cheren," said Cheren.

"Nice to meet you too," said Claire.

"Well, this is nice and all, but I think it's about time we get down to business," said Cheren. "If you traveled here, then you must have Pokémon. In which case… I challenge you to a battle!" he finished, pointing at Nat.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we _don't _have any Pokémon," said Nat.

"… You're joking," said Hilbert.

"Nope," said Haley.

"Then how did you get here?" demanded Cheren.

"We fell," Nat deadpanned. Well, not really a _lie_…

"Excuse me? Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"… No."

"Hey, maybe we should take them to the Professor?" Bianca suggested.

"Fine. Lets. The Professor should know what to do with them."

"Um… who?" asked Claire.

"… Let's just go," said Hilbert.

And so, we were led to the Pokémon lab. It's pretty cool, actually. Really cool. It looks epic, and that's just from the _outside_. I can hardly contain my excitement. I want to go _in_. This is awesome. Seriously.

The door opens… and out walks Professor Juniper.

"Oh! Hello! I see you brought some friends," she said.

"We found these girls at the entrance to Route 1," said Cheren seriously.

"Oh? Well, it isn't much of a crime to be walking around, now is it?"

"But they don't have any Pokémon, and they aren't from town. How could they have gotten here?"

"Really, now? Well, that _is _odd. Care to explain, girls?" _Aaaaand_ the spotlight is put back on us.

"We fell," Nat said again. Abbie elbowed her.

"Would you stop saying that?" she whispered.

"Why? It's the truth."

"And how do you explain it?"

"I can't. But it's the truth."

"Can you at least come up with a good lie, if you can't be bothered to tell the truth?" asked a very irritated Cheren.

"We _are _telling the truth," insisted Nat.

"Oh, really? Explain, then." Silence. I hate having to speak up in situations like this, but… I kind of have a speech planned out.

"Well, you see…" I started. Everyone stared at me. Oh, crap, I hate this. "Well, um, we were at school, when a storm suddenly hit… and a bolt of lightning struck near us, and suddenly, we were falling… and then, we ended up here."

Complete and total silence. Even Cheren looked surprised. It was so quiet, you could hear an ant fart.

"Do you remember where you came from?" asked Hilbert.

"No," Haley blurted.

"So, you have amnesia?" asked the Professor.

"Uh, I guess?" said Claire.

"Jeez," said Hilda. "That's rough. And you don't have any Pokémon?"

"Nope," said Abbie.

"Well, we can fix that!" said Professor Juniper. "There happen to be four Pokémon, and an egg that I was researching. I'm finished, and I was about to release them into the wild… but, I figure that maybe you could start your journey with them!"

"P-Professor? !" exclaimed Cheren. "You're giving them Pokémon? But what if they turn out to be the kind of people that abuse Pokémon? ! In that Nat girl's case, I wouldn't doubt it for a second!"

"Excuse me? First off, what did _I _ever do to _you_? And secondly, I would _never _hit a Pokémon. _Ever_." Nat told him.

"Oh, really? Well then-"

"Both of you, please," said Professor Juniper.

"Sorry," said Nat.

"Excuse me," said Cheren, walking out. He still seemed pissed.

"Is he always like that?" Abbie asked.

"He can be," Bianca sighed. "I- I should go after him. Good luck!"

"Good luck? Good luck with what?" I asked.

"Who knows?" said Claire.

"Well, we'd better go now," said Hilbert. "I guess we'll see you later, maybe!" And then, he and Hilda left. Just the six of us and the Professor, now.

"Anyway, girls," said the Professor. "It's time from you too choose your Pokémon! There are only three here, however… this could be problematic." No shit.

"_Hmm, looks like someone came," _I heard a voice say. It sounded odd; not human, but I could still understand it. A Pokémon, maybe?

Anyway, a little black and red Pokémon padded quietly over to us. I know it as Zorua, because Haley has a _huge _obsession with it.

"Oh, it's that Zorua that came in earlier," said Professor Juniper, looking surprised. "It walked in about an hour ago. It- well, she, didn't seem to mind my running a few tests, but since then she hasn't budged from her spot in the back of the lab. Maybe there's something special about you girls…"

"_Not all of them, just one… that one," _the Zorua said, before quietly walking over to Haley.

"Wait, _what_?" said Haley.

"Oh my, it seems that Zorua has taken a liking to you!" said the Professor.

"_I'd like for you to become my trainer, if you'll allow it. Do you accept?"_

"Yes!" said Haley, looking very excited. Zorua nodded.

"Well, it seems as though the problem has been settled… somewhat. But unfortunately, two of you will still be left without a Pokémon."

"Well, where are the three you were going to give us?" asked Abbie.

"Oh, of course! They're right here!" And then, the Professor took out three Pokeballs, and released the Pokémon inside. Now, in front of us stood a Snivy, an Oshawott, and a Tepig. Known in Japanese as Tsujara, Mijumaru, and Pokabu.

"_Wait, are we getting trainers? Cool!" _cried the Oshawott happily.

"_Aw, man… I don't want a trainer! I want to be _free_!" _whined the Tepig. Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good.

"_As long as I get someone that doesn't live with her head up her own rear, I'm fine," _stated Snivy.

Out of the starters from this region, Snivy is my favorite. But then again, he's the favorite of a lot of people. So, whatever.

"Okay…." said Cheyenne. "Now, who gets what Pokémon?" Silence.

"Well, I'll let you girls discuss it," said the Professor. "I have something I need to look into. I'll be back soon!" And then, she left. Smart woman. Because for the next few minutes, we all got into a fight (well, except for Haley).

"No, I want him!"

"Well, too bad, cause' he's mine!"

"Hey, no fair!"

"What about me? !"

"Hey, I'm here too, you know!"

Me: "… Fuck this shit."

I walked over to the Pokémon and said, "Look, since they can't handle this like big girls, how about _you _guys choose who to go with?"

"_Ooh, ooh, ooh! I know! I know who I want!" _the little Oshawott cheered excitedly. Then, she bounded toward Abbie, and said, _"Hi! Will you be my trainer?"_

Abbie stopped in mid-argument with Cheyenne, and looked down. "Huh?"

"_Will you be my trainer? Please, please, pretty _please_?" _Oshawott said.

"Um, okay?"

"_Yay!"_ Well, that's settled. Now…

"_But I don't _want _a trainer!" _whined Tepig once again.

"_Oh, stop being such a baby and pick," _snorted Snivy, crossing his arms.

"_Grrr, _fine_," _Tepig snapped, before walking over to Cheyenne.

"Uh…" said Cheyenne.

"_You're my, ugh, _trainer_ now. Deal with it."_

Now, only three of us remained. Me, Nat, and Clare.

"_Hmm… who to pick? Well, I suppose I'll go with the only one being rational right now," _he said, before walking over to me.

"Katie? _Rational_? Those two words don't belong in the sentence together!" said Nat.

"Oh, thanks," I said sarcastically. "That makes me feel _so _good about myself."

"Hey, you know it's true!"

"It isn't, now stop it." Nat rolled her eyes.

"_Well, she's the only one being rational right _now_, and that's what I'm going on," _said Snivy resolutely.

"Well, what about us?" asked Claire.

"Yeah, where are we supposed to get a Pokémon?" asked Nat.

"I don't know! Stop trying to guilt-trip me!"

"I'm not trying to guilt-trip you!"

"Well, you're doing a damn good job for someone who isn't trying!"

"Hey! I- wait, what's that?" asked Nat. Looking over, I saw an egg on a table not too far from where we were. And it looked like an Eevee egg.

"What the hell is an Eevee egg doing in Unova? Eevee is native to Kanto," I say.

"_Eevee_?" said Nat, looking incredulous. Now, here's the thing. Nat… kind of loves Eevee. Like, a _lot_. Think obsessively. Oh, boy.

"Nat," I warned.

"Oh, calm down. It's not like I'll break it or anything. I just wanna touch it."

"That's how Kagome and Inuyasha started out; Kagome just wanted to touch his ears."

"Shaddup!" Nat said, walking back.

"Nat," said Cheyenne," I don't think you should-" The door opened.

"Oh? Have you girls decided yet?" asked the Professor.

"Yeah," said Abbie. Well, more like _they _decided, but whatever.

"Hey, Professor," said Nat. "What's this?" She pointed to the egg.

"Oh, that? It's an Eevee egg I received from Professor Oak, a Pokémon Professor in the Kanto region. Anyway, it came into his hands, and he sent it to me to study, since he already has ample data. But, now there's nothing left to do but let it hatch."

"Can I hold it?" Nat asked.

"Well… alright, but be very careful. It's fragile."

"Okay, I will," Nat said, before picking up the egg. For a second, silence. Then…

_FLASH_

The egg started glowing.

_CRACK_

The egg started cracking and shaking.

_C-CRACK_

The egg shattered, and it its place in Nat's arms, lay a newborn Eevee. She looked up at Nat.

"_Are you my mommy?" _the little Eevee asked. It was a girl; the voice was proof enough.

"Oh dear! It seems as though you girls are quite special after all!" exclaimed the Professor, who rushed over to Nat and Eevee. "Here, let me…" She attempted to take the Eevee.

"_W-what? No! Mommy, I don't wanna go!" _the little Eevee wailed, refusing to go to Professor Juniper. She sighed.

"Oh, I was afraid of this. It seems as though this Eevee has imprinted on you. It probably won't want to leave your side for quite some time. It views you as its mother."

"So… does this mean…"

"I supposed you should keep it with you," sighed the Professor. "After all, it would be cruel to take a newborn from its 'mother.'"

"Wait, I get to _travel_ with her?"

"Yes, it seems so."

"Oh, this is so cool! Thank you _so _much!"

"_I get to travel with mommy? Yay!" _cheered the little Eevee.

"Hmm, now, what to name you…" said Nat. "… I got it! I'll name you Heyna!"

"Heyna? Quite an interesting name. Oh, by the way, would any of the rest of you like to nickname your Pokémon?"

"Um," I said. "I think I'd like to name my Snivy… Alois." I blurted out the name. What the- Alois is the name of a one of three half-dead suitors of a psychologically insane woman in a video game called Amnesia: Justine. Well, he _is _my favorite out of the three, but still…

"Alois? That sounds cute," said Abbie.

"Oh, um, thanks?" I said uncertainly.

"_Alois, Alois…" _said my Snivy, pondering it. _"You know what? I like that name._" So Alois it is.

"Anyone else? No? Well, then-"

"Hold on! Um, I still don't have a Pokémon," said Clare, getting progressively slower as she continued.

"Ah, I see… well, maybe we can help you catch a wild one. That would work fine."

"Okay…?"

"Great! So, let's go!" And so, the Professor led us to Route 1. I could hear the Pokémon chattering all around us, now that I'm listening for it. A baby Pidove arguing with its parents… a group of Patrat messing around… a few Lillipup… and- wait, what's that?

"Oh, man, that looks cool!" said Claire.

"Well, that's odd. Gothita isn't native to this area…" mumbled Professor Juniper. "Well, let's try to catch it! Also, this is the perfect opportunity to teach you girls how to catch Pokémon!"

"_Whoa, people! Cool! I wonder if they'll try to catch me?!" _the little Gothita wondered. Then, it ran to Claire. _"Hey, are you a trainer? Can you tell me where I am? Can I battle you?"_ Pause.

"Claire?" said the Professor. "Here." She handed Clare a Pokeball. "Just tap her on the head. She seems eager enough to be with you, so you shouldn't have any trouble."

"Uh, okay…" Clare said, before kneeling down and tapping the Gothita on the head with the Pokeball. The Gothita, with a surprised expression on her face, went in immediately, and the ball shook several times before it did that weird ding noise.

"Well, I suppose that settles it!" said Professor Juniper. "Congratulations on becoming new trainers!"

**So, chapter two! Like it? Hate it? Leave a review! I'm working on other projects, so this _may _take awhile to update again, but I swear, this fic shall be finished!**


End file.
